1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel and a display device having the same, the panel and the device being capable of enhancing visibility and preventing a failure caused by static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands on various types of display devices have recently increased with the development of an information society, studies on display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), an electrophoretic display device (EPD) and an organic light emitting display device (OLED), have been actively conducted.
Recently, studies have been conducted to apply a touch screen panel function to such display devices. A touch screen panel is an input device which enables a command to be inputted by touching a screen of a display device using an object, such as a finger or pen. Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in the capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode or the like when an object, such as a user's hand or pen, comes in contact with the touch screen panel.
The sensing patterns include first sensing patterns formed so as to be connected along a first direction, second sensing patterns formed so as to be connected along a second direction, and connection patterns which connect the first and second sensing patterns, respectively. The first and second sensing patterns are respectively disposed in different layers with an insulating layer interposed therebetween.
When sensing patterns are respectively formed in different layers as described above, the surface resistance of a transparent conductive material used to form the sensing patterns is large. Therefore, in order to decrease the surface resistance, there has been proposed a method in which the width of a connection portion for connecting the sensing patterns positioned in the same layer is implemented so as to be wide. However, the overlapping area of the connection portions respectively positioned in the upper and lower layers is increased, and the capacitance for the overlapping area is also increased. Therefore, the sensitivity of each of the sensing patterns is lowered.
In order to solve such a problem, there has recently been proposed a method of connecting the first and second sensing patterns through connection patterns made of a metallic material. However, the connection patterns made of the metallic material decrease the area of pixels, and therefore, the visibility of the display device is deteriorated. Moreover, since the connection patterns made of the metallic material are weak relative to static electricity at portions overlapping the transparent conductive material, disconnection frequently occurs, and therefore, a failure of the touch screen panel is caused.